Lord Death
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Reaper Chop To push B, Lord Death raised his hand, then he'll hit opponents on his/her head. By holding down B, his Reaper Chop can double up the damage. This technique is executed like an ordinary karate chop, with the user yelling out "Shinigami Chop". Side B - Death Claw Death calls out four shadowy claws from his body, with black skulls at the end of them. The nature of this attack is mostly unknown, though it can be assumed that the attack slashes or grabs an opponent as well as being capable of ripping the skin off of it's target. Up B - Mass Manipulation Mass Manipulation allows the user to alter their proportions. This means that they can increase the size of their body parts and return them to their normal size. It is most useful when used as a defensive manoeuvre to shield an entire body. Down B - Kishin-Hunt When used by Death wielding Death Scythe, the Kishin-Hunt is a powerful move; although its nature is unknown, it's assumed to be potent enough to kill beings as powerful, as it was able to completely destory his right arm when it connected. Final Smash - Death City Robot Mobilize With various Demon Tools, Death has the capability of shifting the entirety of Death City into a powerful robot/mech capable of enabling him to interact with the world outside Death City, per his desires as it is brought and fulfilled with "BREW" due to it's capability in realizing a individual's heart desire. (via "BREW" and Eternal Spring). KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Death (デス, Desu), was the God of Death and the Great Old One whose affiliation with Madness presides over "Order". Eight hundred years ago, he led his personal guard known as the Eight Shinigami Legions and created his first son, Asura, as a fragment of his soul containing his fears. and made him his apprentice. However, he was forced to seal Asura when he became a Kishin and bound him under what he would later found asthe DWMA, also known as Death Weapon Meister Academy, and became its headmaster and leader in its military department until his death when his second son and heir, Death the Kid, connected all three of the Lines of Sanzu. He is commonly referred to as Shinigami with the "'-sama'" suffix as a term of respect in the manga or Lord Death in the English dub. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Father Category:FUNimation Category:Toonami Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Immortal Category:Faceless Category:TheBrideKings Favorites